


Julance- Day one; Blue

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blue - Freeform, F/M, JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, Langst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Series: Julance 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Julance- Day one; Blue

“Alright, girl. I trust you, but you need to trust me. I know that last battle was really hard and I know I did some risky shit- but we got out of it, didn’t we? You chose me for a reason.” Lance was pleading to his Lion, pleading for her to open up. To let him in. She just wouldn’t, he couldn’t even feel her anymore. Couldn’t hear her. Lance had tears in his eyes as he realized his Lion had shut him out.

He sighed and leaned against her door. He couldn’t go out and face the others, not after this being the third time of not being able to get in. It was hard enough to be rejected by Blue but it was even harder to see the looks of pity from his friends. He couldn’t face his team after knowing he no longer had a place among them- not according to Blue, anyway.  He had always been insecure about his place in the team, about his skill level as a Paladin. Now it seemed that Voltron was finally shutting him out like he knew he deserved. He wasn’t good enough to be a Paladin, he wasn’t even good enough to be a pilot. He took one last look around the room and stood, placing his hand against Blue’s door one last time.

“Okay, girl. I get it. I’ll see you around, yeah? No hard feelings.” He turned and as he did someone came bursting through the door.


End file.
